Mysteries Of The Universe
Mysteries Of The Universe est censée être une courte série télévisée des années 1980Fin septembre 1982 si on en croit le logo d’ABC visible au début du premier morceau http://members.fortunecity.com/tvnetworks/abc/ et la publicité pour le lancement de la série Matt Houston au début de la partie 4, série qui a démarré le 26 septembre 1982 sur ABC qui aurait été diffusée sur ABC. Celle-ci l’introduit de la façon suivante : « Ce qui suit est un épisode d’une courte série télévisée des années 1980. Les sujets explorés peuvent être d’un intérêt particulier pour les fans de ''LOST. » Il s’agit en réalité une création d’ABC et des producteurs de ''LOST pour promouvoir la dernière saison de la série en 2009. La première vidéo est apparue sur le 23 juillet, après qu’une publicité pour KIA dans le magazine Entertainment Weekly la même semaine présentait le site Web. Les prochaines semaines verront la diffusion de vidéos additionnelles qui devraient apporter de nouvelles révélations à propos du Projet DHARMA. Les morceaux devraient être mis en ligne jusqu'à la mi-novembre 2009. Les clips sont également rassemblés dans les bonus du coffret DVD/Blu-Ray de la saison 5, avec une 6e partie exclusive à ce dernier. Description du site Les dates de publication des vidéos ont été confirmées par une mise à jour du site Web : À noter que les dates de mise en ligne sont les Nombres hormis le 42. Publicité dans Entertainment Weekly ] La publicité dans Entertainment Weekly, qui fait état du site Web et de son sponsor KIA, déclare apparemment que les vidéos seront diffusées les dates suivantes : *'23'/07/09 *'4'/08/09 *'8'/09/09 *'15'/10/09 *'16'/11/09 Le 25 juillet, ABC a envoyé un email contenant un lien vers la version en ligne de la publicité (voir image). Vidéo de juillet Le premier épisode de Mysteries Of The Universe traite des différentes sociétés secrètes qui ont existé au cours du temps. À la fin, il se concentre particulièrement sur le Projet DHARMA, stipulant que son but n'est pas forcément humanitaire, comme le sont les autres groupes secrets. 425px Transcription Vidéo d'août Cette vidéo commence par l'anecdote d'un étudiant du Nevada qui a acheté une combinaison DHARMA dans un magasin de seconde main pour une fête et deux hommes étranges lui ont rendu visite et lui ont posé des questions sur cette combinaison. Ces deux hommes sont comparés à des gens travaillant pour la Zone 51, qui auraient les mêmes combinaisons. L'épisode continue par expliquer que le logo est très représentatif et que le Projet DHARMA embauchent de nombreux profils et que tous ceux qui ont été acceptés ont répondu à un questionnaire étrange, que ce soit pour être agent d'entretien ou physicien, et qu'ils ont tous disparu, comme c'est le cas pour Phil et Olivia Goodspeed. Le questionnaire inclus les questions suivantes, qui sont exactement celles posées aux recrues du Projet DHARMA lors de la tentative de reconstruction de juillet 2008 : #Comment vous décrieriez-vous en trois mots ? #À quel animal vous identifiez-vous ? #Décrivez votre premier baiser en trois mots #Qui est votre constante ? #Qui sacrifierez-vous pour rester en vie ? #Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pleurer ? #Vous venez de voler son jouet à un enfant malade. Pourquoi ? 425px Transcription Vidéo de septembre Cette partie indique qu'une église à Los Angeles (qui ressemble étrangement à celle qui abrite la Lanterne) sert de base des opérations aux Projet DHARMA. Les journalistes ont retrouvé des tas de factures pour des commandes inhabituelles : cartouches, câbles, télévisions, etc... Une personne, qui a souhaité garder l'anonymat, indique qu'il a été interrogé alors qu'il avait été drogué avec des substances psychotropes, mentionne un certain Oldham. Durant cette interview elle fait aussi allusion à la technique Ludovico, une méthode de lavage du cerveau aperçue dans le film Orange mécanique mais aussi dans la Pièce 23. La vidéo se termine sur l'utilisation de sous-marin de façon clandestine et sur l'utilité qu'aurait pu en avoir le Projet DHARMA. 425px Transcription Vidéo d'octobre 425px Transcription Vidéo de novembre La vidéo de novembre peut d'ors et déjà être visionnée dans le coffret DVD de la saison 5. De plus, elle est suivie d'une dernière vidéo intitulée « Mise à jour » qui apporte des informations supplémentaires sur les éléments déjà présentés. 425px Transcription Première partie Deuxième partie Anecdotes * Quand il a été demandé aux producteurs lors du Comic-Con s’il y aurait plus de révélations sur le Projet DHARMA, ceux-ci ont répondu qu’il n’y en aurait pas tant que ça mais Damon Lindelof a ajouté : « excepté sur le DVD avec le truc ''Mysteries Of The Universe, je pense qu’il n’y aura plus de nouvelles révélations à propos du Projet DHARMA…'' » * Quand le titre de la série est diffusé, un copyright en bas semble révéler l’année à laquelle l’épisode a été diffusé. Toutefois la mauvaise qualité de la vidéo rend quasiment impossible la lecture des chiffres romains. *Si on met en pause la vidéo de juillet vers 1:22, il semble qu’il y ait un texte dans les parasites. Cela se produit au moment où le narrateur dit « or do they have evil intentions… » (« ou ont-ils des intentions machiavéliques… »). Malheureusement, la mauvaise qualité de la vidéo empêche à nouveau toute tentative de déchiffrement. * Sur la publicité sponsorisée par KIA, on peut apercevoir des hiéroglyphes. Ceux-ci peuvent être traduits grossièrement par « qui est le chef ? ». Galerie Ci-dessous vous trouverez les images ajoutées sur le site Web. Fichier:Station médicale - MU.jpg|Le logo de la station médicale, jamais aperçu sous cette forme dans LOST Lien externe [http://www.abc.com/lostmysteries Site Web de Mysteries Of The Universe, hébergé par ABC] Références en:Mysteries Of The Universe